A Hundred Different Directions
by Maria1229
Summary: Gabriella still has a decision to make. Set to High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Femmeslash. ONESHOT. GabriellaxSharpay. Angst.


**Disclaimer:** _High School Musical_ is a property of Disney. I do not own any of these characters, I just like playing with them. :-)

* * *

**A Hundred Different Directions**

Maybe joining the Spring Musical wasn't the greatest idea Gabriella had. Her friends were right, they already did have too much on their plates and she was up to her eyeballs with work. Between homework, studying for finals, prom, the yearbook committee, spending time with friends, agonizing about the Stanford's Freshmen Honor's program, _and_ the musical, it was no wonder why Gabriella was still at school way after hours.

She was currently in the yearbook room sifting through the millions of pictures Sharpay had sent over. Gabriella smiled as she looked at the dramatic poses Sharpay had in almost every picture.

"Always the Drama Queen," she said to herself as she put down a particular picture of Sharpay from the Winter Musical. She looked to another stack of photos that contained the basketball team and looked at an action shot of Troy. Gabriella bit her lip as she picked up Sharpay's picture and Troy's picture. Both so in their element and both so different.

"How did I know that you'd still be here?" a voice behind her said.

Gabriella smiled without even bothering to look back. "Well, someone just had to send over a bajillion pictures and I have the task of sorting through them all and deciding which ones to put in the yearbook."

Sharpay smiled as she made her way over to Gabriella. "Hey, my parents paid for four pages, and I expect four pages." She stood behind the stool Gabriella was sitting in and put her arms around her waist while resting her chin on Gabriella's head. "And don't complain, you love looking at my face all day." Gabriella shook her head. "I particularly like this one," Sharpay said taking a picture where she was giving the camera a suggestive look.

Gabriella laughed and took the picture from her. "Really? Are you putting this in the yearbook or an escort ad?" Sharpay pinched her side. "Ow! I was just kidding. I think you look very sexy."

"Thank you." She pulled Gabriella closer to her and felt Gabriella lean into her embrace. She unconsciously started running her fingers along Gabriella's stomach where her shirt didn't quite meet her jeans.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked shivering from Sharpay's touch. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

"Rehearsing," she answered, her fingers were now dipping in the waistband of Gabriella's jeans.

"Rehearsals ended hours ago," Gabriella pointed out but wasn't really aware of what she was saying. She closed her eyes at the sensation of Sharpay's fingers.

"Sharpay Evans never stops rehearsing. I figured you'd still be here." Sharpay drew some of Gabriella's hair back and kissed the side of her neck. "I've missed you," she said softly, kissing her again.

Gabriella let out a content sigh as she brought her hand back to cradle Sharpay's head. "I've missed you, too."

With everyone's crazy schedules, Gabriella and Sharpay never saw each other. And when they did, it was always around other people so they never could be with each other the way they wanted to. Having to hide your relationship from everyone was probably the hardest thing that either girls ever had to do.

"Why can't it always be like this?" Gabriella said turning around in her stool so she was facing Sharpay. "Just you and me and no one else?"

Sharpay gave her a sad little smile. "Because that's not how the world works." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You know that, I know that. We made a decision, Gabriella."

Just at the mention of that word, Gabriella inwardly flinched. She still had a huge decision to make.

"What's the matter?" Sharpay asked concerned.

Gabriella turned back around and busied herself with the yearbook photos. "Nothing," she lied.

Sharpay stared at the back of her head and frowned. "Does it have to do with this?" She pulled out a sheet of paper from her purse and placed it in front of Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at the printout that announced her acceptance to the Freshmen Honor's Program. "Where did you get this?" she asked a little peeved.

"I have my people," Sharpay said in her usual smugness.

"You mean your Mini-Me?" Gabriella countered. She didn't trust Tiara, but Sharpay refused to listen to her.

"Look, that's not the point," Sharpay said a little angrily. She took the paper back from her. "Were you ever plan on telling me about this or were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Gabriella took a deep breath. This was the last thing she wanted to happen. "Look, I haven't even decided if I wanted to go yet. It's all very tentative." She got up and started gathering the photos to put them away.

"What's stopping you? Troy?" Sharpay said bitterly.

"What?" Gabriella snapped her gaze back to Sharpay. "How can you say that? Do you think I want to leave earlier than planned? Do you think I want to leave you?"

"I don't know what you want anymore," Sharpay said frustrated, throwing her hands down to her side. "You say you love me, but you're still with Troy."

"We made a decision, Sharpay. You said that yourself."

"Yeah but," Sharpay stopped trying to calm herself. "I don't want you to go." She made her way to Gabriella and held her face with her hands. "Please, stay."

Gabriella held Sharpay's hands against her. "How can you ask me that?" she said trying to fight off the tears she felt were coming.

"Because I'm selfish?" Sharpay said trying to lighten the mood. "And I love you."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you, too, but-"

"You'll stay for Troy but you won't stay for me?" Sharpay snapped taking her hands from Gabriella.

"Sharpay, that's not what I said." She reached out to her but Sharpay recoiled.

"I can see it your face, Gabriella. Don't lie to me. If you want to leave, then leave." She turned around to leave not wanting Gabriella to see her cry.

"Sharpay."

"What?" Sharpay stopped at the door and glared at Gabriella.

Gabriella bit her lip. She knew she was being selfish but she had to know. "Are you going to tell Troy about Stanford?"

Sharpay felt something inside her break. "You know I am. Why should I be the only one left with a broken heart?" And with that, Sharpay left.

Gabriella sat back down and stared at the same two photos of Troy and Sharpay. Sharpay was wrong. She wasn't the only one with a broken heart. Gabriella left the room with Sharpay's picture clutched to her heart. Troy's was left discarded on the table.

_--End--_


End file.
